Children of A Model
by eclispe2025
Summary: Elesa the electric model of Unova, now married with two kids and one more on the way. how will she react when her children are sent into the world on their own journeys


Children of a Model

A/N: alright so I'm in a bit of a slump, so no updates for any of my stories at the moment, but then I had an idea. So I looked around on FFN and didn't see any fics like this so I may as well strike while the irons hot. So to speak. Now these first three chapters will cover the parents, and the remainder will actually be following the actual characters this story is covering. So relax and enjoy. Please no flames, hate mail, gripes as to where are my next chapters for EA, or any of my other stories. I'm waiting on some content from one of my co-authors, and he's gone MIA. So without that content, I'm stuck. So enjoy this little piece for now.

Chapter 1: How the Two Met Part 1

XXX

"Daddy, Daddy! Tell us a story!"

"What kinda of story would you like to hear sweetie?"

"Um… How about how you and mommy met?"

"How we met? Hmm… Darling you wanna join us on this? Besides I really don't think they should hear this…"

"Well I don't see any reason not to tell them. They are about to start their own journey's in a few weeks anyway." She replies taking a sip of her hot chocolate and a bite out of a pickle.

"Sometimes your pregnancy cravings scare me darling..."

"Me too, but they don't last very long..."

"Fair enough, how about we do this a bit different from our normal stories, I tell my side, and then when I'm finished you get to hear mommy's half. Deal?"

"Yay!"

"Is that alright darling?"

"Well I don't have any photo shoots or challengers for few days, and I sounds like their baby sister has already gone to sleep, so I don't see why not…" my wife says as she sits down next to me, rubs her swollen stomach and takes another sip of her hot chocolate.

"Alright, but let me also say this, in order to tell you how we met, I also have to tell you about how your mother became apart of our family and a bit of detail about how you two were born."

"What about Hannah, is she in this story?"

"No, but I'll save those in depth details for another story."

"Yay!"

**Prologue part 1:**

**Scene as told by Matthew**

"Now, as I recall... it was a dark rainy day in Floaroma Town, otherwise known as the city of flowers in the Sinnoh region…"

"Damn, the rain picked up faster than we had expected..." Matthew commented looking back at his young Riolu as they ran towards the Pokémon center.

The young Pokémon running alongside him nods in affirmation as they continue to run.

"And it was such a nice day as well…"

_"Rio!"_

"Alright less talking more running, I get it Amber…"

The two continue to run towards the center in silence until they pass through the sliding doors.

"Ah… (Takes several deep breaths) we made it…" Matthew says nearly out of breathe while Amber shakes herself dry.

"So you did, welcome to the Floaroma town Pokémon center, can I get you a room?"

"Yes, I would appreciate it, also could you take care of my Pokémon as well please, we have had a tough week …"

"Of course, I'd be glad to. Just place your Pokéball's and ID card, or Pokédex on the counter for me please."

"Sure, here is my ID and here are my Pokéball's, as well as..." I reply taking out the requested items and place them on the counter as I see Amber grasping the edge of the counter trying to pull herself up.

After a moment of struggling she finally gets up and after letting out a sigh, I look back up at the nurse.

"Than…Thank you, now if you don't mind I'll go get a shower, after I go pick up some supplies from the Pokémart."

"Sure."

I grab the key, and my ID after she scans it and bolt back out the door into the rain again and head for the Pokémart down the street.

'_Since everyone did so well this past week I think they are all deserving of a little treat, especially after we got soaked by the rain._'

I step into the Pokémart, still soaked, and pick up a few items before returning to the dark rainy path towards the Pokémon center.

'_Well the girls should definitely enjoy this little present._'

I arrive back at the center even more drenched than before. After taking the pre-offered towel from Nurse Joy, Amber jumps off the counter holding the rest of the Pokéball's still on the tray.

"Well its looks like someone is anxious to see you."

"Yeah, I think she already knows what's coming. And if I'm not mistaken, she probably has already told the rest of my Pokémon as well."

I kneel down to pet her head softly, and after releasing a quiet hmph, she sets the tray down and places each of my Pokéball's back on my belt.

"Well then I'll just leave you be." She comments as she takes the empty tray I hand to her.

"Thank you Nurse Joy, I appreciate it." I reply standing straight back up.

I walk to my room with Amber behind me, and lock the door behind us.

"Alright Amber go ahead and let everyone out."

"_Rio_!"

Five Pokéball's are levitated off my belt and into the air with a blue hue encompassing them, and the Pokémon are released from their confines

"Flaaffy!"

"Murkrow!"

"Shinx!"

"Ferno!"

"Osha!"

"Alright everyone, good job this week, you all did wonderful in your battles. I'm very impressed and pleased to know you have all been working hard at everything you do."

"Flaaffy..."

"Hannah?"

"Fla?"

"Don't worry, we'll find someone you can battle, you just gotta learn to control that power of yours better."

"Phy!"

"Alright everyone, now to the reason I called all of you out…"

Everyone's eyes light up like a Christmas tree.

"As I'm sure Amber has already told you, but I think it's time you all get a nice relaxing scrub down."

Numerous cheers fill the room, and as I try to free myself from my passionate Pokémon to get into the attached bathroom to get things ready.

"Well I guess I had to expect that... oh well..."

Once a week if things went along great during the training I would go purchase some luxurious shampoo for all my Pokémon and give them a nice soothing bath. Every part of their bodies would be scrubbed and cleaned thoroughly.

After finishing my preparations and taking my own shower, I grab Harvey, my Murkrow and proceed to give him a bath. Due to where he was raised he disliked hot water, and loves cold water. Hence why I give him a bath first.

If I remember correctly I think he was raised near Snowpoint city so his body grew accustomed to the frigid temperatures. After scrubbing him down with some scented flying type shampoo, rinsing and drying him off, I set him down on the floor of the bedroom with a bowl of Pokémon food, and call in Claire my sweet little Oshawott, to keep things moving. Now just like Harvey she was an odd one. Except instead of near frigid cold water, she liked the blistering hot water.

Being a water type Pokémon, she grew to loathe cold water, but would dive in if the situation asked for it. But for her baths, she loved it as hot as possible.

After soaking her down in the hot water she adored so much, I pull out a small shampoo bottle specifically designed for water types.

I pour a bit on my hands and lather them up a bit and begin my Pokémon's relaxation therapy. I scrub the shampoo into her fur and pay special attention to her feet and ears. Those two spots where her favorite to be worked on.

After finishing up, I return her to the hot water she loved and rinsed her off, making sure to keep the soap from getting into her eyes.

I look her over one last time just to make sure I got all the soap out, and set her down on the bathroom floor to shake herself dry.

I grab a towel and after she removed as much as she could I wrap her up in the towel and take her back into the bedroom. After placing her on the bed I place a bowl of Pokémon food, and her favorite poffin on top.

As she starts to eat, I take Sarah my Monferno by the paw and admit her inside. Now I know fire types hate water, but Sarah somehow is different. Like all Monferno, she has a flame upon the tip of her tail, but here is where it gets interesting. Out of my entire life I have never seen another be able to do what she is able to do.

"Daddy!"

"Sorry pumpkin..."

She was able to extinguish her tail flame completely, and take baths. And when it was done she could reignite her tail and go about her day.

"Well I guess you are ready for your bath then huh Sarah?"

The fire monkey nods and after allowing the tub to fill up a bit more, she uses a very controlled flamethrower to heat up the water to hot spring levels.

"Easy Sarah, we don't want a repeat of what happened at the last center..."

"What did she do daddy?"

"She spread her flame too far across that the tub couldn't handle the heat of her flame and burned right through it."

"Wow..."

"Now getting back, after she got the water to her liking she soaks her body and settles down. I begin my work, massaging her tail, scalp and body."

After she was finished, I rinse her off, allow her to shake herself dry, while I dry the remaining water off her fur with a towel and return her to the bedroom and set her food down so she can relax while I finish up.

After giving everyone one more look over, Star my Shinx and Amber my Riolu where up next are were in the tub before I could even summon them.

"Wasn't the water still hot?"

"Actually no, as the heat Sarah added had cooled off, since she likes to take her time in the tub."

"Oh…"

Now the one thing I still don't understand to this day is how Star and Amber got along the way they did. If I didn't know any better I would have said they were sisters, but never the less they did almost everything together, even bathe...

And like all my Pokémon Star had one thing unique that set up apart from the rest. She never hurt anyone, including herself while touching or coming into contact with water. Even in battle, and the rest of her team was soaked, she would still hurt her opponent and not her friends.

So even when she took baths she never short circuited like most electric types nor did she hurt me or Amber.

I step in and close the door to find them already soaked and having fun in the tub. After watching the two have their fun, I work on lathering them up, and rising them off. But the one thing I always found funny every time was that, between the time that Star was removed from the tub and the time that I dried her off, was that she almost always looked like a drenched cat. She just didn't know how to shake the water from her body and just stood there shivering and waiting for me to dry her off.

"One of these days Star we are going to have to teach you to stop looking like a drenched cat and teach you to shake yourself dry." I comment as I let the water out of the tub.

She nods still shivering, and I dry her off allowing the friction to warm her back up. She begins to nuzzle my cheek as thanks.

Bringing the two of them into the bedroom and giving them there dinner, my Flaaffy Hannah moves inside the bathroom and turns on the shower getting it to her temperature.

"Always wants a bit if time to herself... Hannah just let me know when you are ready."

On the opposite end Hannah couldn't help herself when being hit with a stream of water, if I were to clean her now, I'd probably be in the hospital for about a week before waking up, probably with a mild concussion. So I let her wash and rinse herself off and I would lather her up in her favorite bubblegum scented shampoo.

"Why bubblegum?"

"As to the why she liked that smell. I still, to this day, don't know, but all I know is that she likes it and that's all that matters."

"Flaaffy!"

And there's my queue. I give Hannah her time with me in the bath and with special care I clean her of the week's training that had built up in her fur. The one thing I had always noticed about her is that while cleaning her I would always find, loose change and other small things buried in her wool and fur.

"You are like a regular magnet aren't you my little Hannah."

She lets out a deep sigh and nods slowly.

"Hey, don't be so down, you may be as strong as you are, but don't worry you and I will continue to work on your control. All we have to do is keep trying new things until we find out what works for you."

See we traveled for two... no three reasons. To keep training to get stronger, challenge the gyms and make a visit to every power plant in the world until we can find one that can help her have near perfect control of her element.

Still seeing her in a slump I finish up giving her, her shampoo before allowing her to rinse herself off.

After several minutes, she finishes and I wrap her in a towel and dry her off.

"Hey, look at me."

She hesitantly complies, and I just give her a smile that could brighten up anyone's bad day.

"Now, you may not have control now, but imagine how it will feel when we do find the perfect way for you to expel your electricity. All this time of slump will be like a thing of the past."

She nods, and tries to give me a smile.

"Thata girl" I reply giving her a kiss on the nose and rubbing our two noses together.

She turns away and blushes and I take her back into the bedroom so she can eat.

Seeing the rest of the group already sleeping I make a break for the cafeteria and grab a bit of dinner for myself.

After eating my fill I return to my room, and get into some sleep wear.

Seeing all my Pokémon bundled up always cheers me up.

Without disturbing them I slip in between them and lie down. Moments later nothing short of a legendary Pokémon, or Hannah could have woken me up.

XXX

The next morning I wake up with all my Pokémon snuggled up around me. I look at the nearby clock and see that it is almost time for breakfast. I bring both my hands and place them behind my head and just soak in the morning.

After a few minutes eyes slowly begin to open as my Pokémon, begin to awaken.

Several of them yawn, while Harvey turns over to try and go back to sleep.

"Good morning girls, it looks like just about everyone is up, how about some breakfast with a bit of stretching."

The girls nod, and slowly pull themselves out of the bed and begin to stretch their bodies. Meanwhile I get up and grab my pack, lay out their breakfast, and prepare to get dressed.

Hearing the pouring of food, draws Harvey out of his slumber, and into his own stretches.

"And good morning to you Harvey."

He grumbles something as he hops off of the bed, but I brush it off. And continue getting dressed. As everyone finishes, I clean their bowls, lead them out into the foyer and then outside.

"Alright everyone let's stretch out those sleeping muscles, and prepare for the day."

Moving to their own spots everyone begins to do their own regimen of morning stretches, meanwhile I begin to awaken my body's muscles for the day by doing my own.

After everyone finishes I ponder some things to plan for the day.

"So how does it sound, for us to go on a nice relaxing walk today?"

All but Hannah nod happily at the notion.

"Tell you what Hannah, remember how I used to cheer you up on walks?"

Her eyes are locked with mine instantly looking for any form of deception.

"Yes, I do mean it, so how about a walk, it will take your mind off of things."

She leaps at me and I subconsciously grab her, and before I can even try to move her she is crawling up my shirt and sitting on my shoulders with her hands grasping the sides of my head and her tail draped over my shoulder.

"Comfortable up there?"

She grins happily, and says a few iterations of her name.

"Well alright then, let's go."

With all my Pokémon following behind me, with Hannah perched comfortably and happily on my shoulders the seven of us take a stroll through town, looking at the fields of green, purple, and red.

"Well today is definitely a perfect day for a walk."

Hannah taps my head twice in agreement.

"Glad you agree."

She then taps my head again, getting my attention.

"What is it?"

She replies calling her name a few times, and pointing.

I look in the direction she is pointing a see several flashes go off in the distance on the other side of a hill.

"You wanna go check it out Hannah?"

She hangs lower until I feel her jaw rest on my head, and she nods.

"Okay, everyone stay close you know what to do if things go awry."

Getting nods from my Pokémon we begin to approach the area filled with flashes.

As we clear the hill before us, a stage surrounded by people and flowers meet our gaze.

"A stage?"

Reaching into my pack with her tail Hannah pulls out my binoculars, and tries to look through them.

"Flaaffy?"

"What is it Hannah?"

As she fumbles with them I feel the strap rest on my head.

"Oh my binoculars, you see anything?"

She taps my shoulder with her tail three times meaning she doesn't know.

I look up and see she is looking through them backwards.

"You've got them on backwards Hannah, here lemme see."

She surrenders the item to me and I take a look.

"Well I'll be... it's a fashion show. Wanna go take a look?"

Harvey lands beside me, crosses his wings and shakes his head, while the girls nod happily.

"Sorry Harvey... but the girls out number you, besides some of the models may have some cute Pokémon with them..."

I hear a gruff reply from him and we begin walking towards the stage. Same old Harvey

Several minutes later we see ladies walking down the stage in outfits matching from small to enormous flower designed outfits. Then returning to the entrance and into a trailer behind it.

"We at least there are lots of pretty girls here..."

We approach the stage where photographers are snapping shots of all the girls that walk by.

I get a few looks from the girls, but none that really impressed or stood out, at least in terms of outfit design.

"So you wanna stay and watch the show then girls?"

They nod and take seats on the grass while Harvey flies up to get a better look at the stage.

"Don't go too far Harvey."

He replies and nods and we continue to watch the show.

As the music begins to slow, I see a familiar face on stage.

"Wait a second... I know that face..."

Scanning through my close family and friends, I draw up a blank. Then I start scanning all the gym leaders I had already challenged and yet still draw a blank.

So I pull out a notebook of all the regions I have yet to visit and look over the information with the current gym leaders and any relative data I had on them and I find my reference.

Elesa the electric model of Unova. Current known Pokémon; Blitzle, Emolga, and Tynamo. Current battle style...

"I knew I recognized that face. That's Elesa a gym leader from Unova. She must be one of the many VIP's of this fashion show."

As she nears the edge of the runway she briefly loses her smile and winks in my direction just before turning around to return to the back of the stage.

"Did she just..."

Suddenly Hannah taps my head a little harder than I'd like and I think she was trying to get my attention.

"What is it girl?"

She points at a truck that had just pulled up to offer snacks and refreshments.

"Alright, does anybody else want anything?"

My Pokémon shake their heads without taking their eyes off the show.

I get up and walk over to the truck pick up a few snacks for myself and Hannah, and some flavored Pokémon chow, in case anyone else wants any, and return to my seat in front of the stage.

Pulling Hannah off my head, so she can eat and allow my shoulders a rest I pull out a one of the hotdogs I had gotten for myself.

"You may have lost some weight there Hannah but you are still murder on my shoulders." I comment before taking a bite from my meal.

She grins happily at me, and continues to eat her nacho flavored Pokémon chow.

"Well at least she's happier so that's a plus."

As we continue to watch the show, Elesa appears in several different outfits that I manage to catch from a clothing line I recognize but can't quite put my finger on, and returns to the entrance she came from.

She must either be targeting me or my Pokémon cause by the looks of things she can read body language and facial expressions pretty well.

Upon the final pass, a note falls from her hand ever so gracefully and lands on the grass at the edge of the stage.

I crawl forward and pick up the paper.

"Nine?"

As she returns to the back as she was the last model to pass, the announcer and host come on stage.

Thank you everyone for attending our fashion show sponsored in part by nature fabrics. We do clothing just as Mother Nature intended, and by Samuels Inc. where every one of our customers are treated like family.

"Now I know where that line comes from, my younger brother Carl must have had his new product line thrown in."

"Now for our final event for today, each of our models have picked a trainer in the crowd chosen to be their partner in the upcoming battle, which each model will be wearing their best choice of apparel out of clothing lines displayed."

"Battle?"

The winning pair gets a signed picture of all the models present for the trainer, a sizable donation to the models choice and a lovely pair of ribbons to take home.

"Well that question was answered rather fast..."

Each of the models return to the stage in the outfit of their choosing and numbers are called out.

"And last but not least Elesa, Nimbasa town gym leader and fashion model extraordinaire."

"Number nine."

I rise from my seat with Hannah already back on my shoulders, and stand next to her on stage.

"Now if everyone will give us five minutes we will now prepare the battlefield and give the trainers time to get ready with their partners."

"I hope my faith was not misplaced." She says quiet enough where only we can hear it.

"I'm sorry?"

"If you care for your Pokémon as much as I have seen in the past few hours then I believe we should have no problem."

"Phy!"

"Well it looks like Hannah is happy enough."

"Hannah?"

"My Flaaffy, she loves to show off, but due to things outside of my control I can't have her battle very much."

"Oh..."

"But don't you worry, my other Pokémon are no pushovers."

The three of us return to my spot where my Pokémon are jumping with anticipation.

"Calm down girls, since Harvey still has yet to come back he is either grabbing a snack or..."

"Phy."

"Sigh… Still watching the models Pokémon. Anyways, Elesa what are the rules for this battle if you don't mind?"

"Well it's a double battle each trainer allowed two Pokémon."

"So if I alternate everyone can battle."

"But what about..."

"If she battles she will be the only one."

"But..."

"Trust me, I will still register two, but the other will be forfeit on my side."

"As you wish..."

"The first match will be Elesa and her partner Matthew, versus Claire and her partner Sebastian. Will those chosen please report to the field in the next five minutes?"

"Well that's our queue, shall we?"

"We shall. Alright, girls return. Harvey?!"

"Murkrow!"

I look up at the black bird, and as he lands on the ground I pull out his Pokéball.

After returning Harvey, the three of us approach the field.

Alright, the first match is about to begin. Trainers choose your Pokémon!

"Don't worry Elesa I got your back with this, just treat it like your gym battles and I'll follow."

"Follow?"

"You will see soon enough." I reply and she nods.

"All trainers ready? Begin!"

"Blitzle, Sarah, Spheal, Gloom I choose you." All four trainers announce as they throw their respective Pokéball's

"And already it turns out to be a wonderful match up."

_'If I know her battle style like I think I do, things should go smoothly.'_

"Blitzle, Sarah, flame charge!"

Our two Pokémon shoot off like an unimpeded bullet and make contact with their respective opponents.

"Go right into spark, Blitzle!"

"Sarah, follow up with flamethrower!"

Both Pokémon fall before an attack can even be issued.

"So Spheal and Gloom are unable to battle, Monferno and Blitzle win."

Both return their Pokémon and prepare for the next round.

"Wingull, Golem I choose you!"

"Oh boy..."

"Not to worry Elesa, like I said we got this, just adjust as you need and I'll follow you in."

She nods, and faces the field.

"Wild charge!"

"Mach punch, followed by close combat!"

Sarah flies down the field hitting Golem before anyone can think, and just as Blitzle makes contact with Wingull Sarah shifts right into close combat.

Again both Pokémon fall instantly.

"Alright!" I shout holding up a hand to give her a high five.

And seeing the shock on her face I try to snap her out of it. Out of the blue she hugs me around my neck knocking me to the ground saying things I can't begin to understand, while Hannah rubs her head in a bit of pain.

"Hannah, you okay?"

She rubs her head, but nods.

"Good, I would hate for you to have gotten hurt."

I try to get up, but Elesa's weight keeps me pinned.

"Elesa I know we won and all, but can I get up please... it's kinda embarrassing..."

Upon hearing this she quickly gets up, dusts herself off.

"Sorry about that..."

"It's alright, no harm no foul..." I reply pulling Hannah back into her favorite spot.

"So any reason why she is on your head?"

"She likes it there, helps relax her troubled mind."

"Troubled?"

"I don't let her battle to much because of what she can do."

"If you don't mind me asking, what is it?"

"It's not some much what she can do, it's what she can't. See she has almost no control over her electricity. I mean, she has some control but she just has too much of it. If the battle lasts for much than five minutes there is a high chance that she will push out too much current and either brutally injure or even kill her opponent."

"What, are you serious?!"

"Unfortunately, that is the truth. We have been exploring every region and visiting not only every gym but every trainer that carried electric type Pokémon to learn everything we could to help her."

"So has she gotten any better?"

"She's getting better every day, but she's almost at the point where she wants to give up."

"Give up?"

"Yeah, hence why a few times a month I take everyone out on a relaxing walk and let her ride on my shoulders. And every weekend give them a relaxing bath treatment."

"Wow..."

"Yeah, but she is still my little angel."

"Phy!"

"She looks like a little kid, right now."

"Yep, and I have made it my mission to keep that smile on her face."

"That's wonderful..."

"Thanks..."

"Will Elesa and her teammate Matthew please report to the field!"

"Well that's our queue, shall we?"

And the two of us dominate the competition, both our Pokémon, doing wonderfully. Her Blitzle even managed to evolve. And then it came to our last match.

"Now, I know this is the last match but if she loses control, we are done."

"I understand, but…"

"We, as in my Pokémon and I, will make sure if things go wrong, we will take care of it."

"Are you sure?"

"And I have already put a warning out to the judges and the referee to note this as well. I will not allow anyone to get hurt because of her."

"Everyone, please stand by for a few moments, we have just gotten word of a powerful trainer and Pokémon in our midst and to accommodate we just have to make a few modifications to the field to ensure everyone's safety."

Elesa looks at me with shock.

"Is she..."

"Yes, I ordered and tested every rod they are putting out. Every city in the league has one, and if she loses it, the rods draw all forms of electricity into them and ground them. Nothing short of a lightning bolt from a legendary Pokémon can overpower these."

"What?"

"Elesa, since I have told you her story, I will give you a bit of background. My family is more or less a guardian to her power."

"Guardian?"

"Yes, her mother and every female before her has been a form or evolved form of Mareep."

"And her father?"

"Her father, grandfather, and so on have been nothing short of not just legend, but legendary."

"You mean..."

"Yes, if they weren't pseudo legendary or legendary they were raised to be as powerful as one. With all that power carried down the lines, she was nothing short of a child of pure power. Her power now, matches her father when he was in his prime."

"Who was...?"

"None other than the Lord Zekrom."

!

"I kid you not. If you don't believe me, then wait until you see her power in action. I actually feel kinda bad using her, but I made her a promise that I would."

"I..."

"Don't fear her, simply showing her your respect and admiration, is all she asks."

"But..."

"Encourage her as much as I do, if not more so. If things go wrong, I will step onto the field and don't walk back until she is in my arms in a calm state."

"Alright..."

"Now let's go have some fun."

"Hey one last thing..."

"What?"

"How does she fair against ground types?"

"I give her a look that says," 'do you even need to ask?'

"Just... asking..."

"Well if it sedates your curiosity, I've seen her take down, not knock out but place into a near coma, a trio of Regi."

"You mean..."

"Yes, all three in one attack. She even used an attack that wasn't even her most powerful, see her close range attacks aren't really that powerful, but if she even uses Thundershock, on say a Rhyperior with lightning rod, they are out cold."

Elesa's eyes go wide.

"I shit you not, pardon the language. But it is all true, nothing survives her attacks."

"So with the Regi's..."

"Thunder punch, one time. If I didn't know those dots could form a face to show fear, well I do now."

Elesa stops walking and a look of shock is plastered on her face.

"But..."

"Its sounds like it's impossible, but every word I have told you is true."

"Did they..."

"I have still yet to see them to this day, but the other legendary Pokémon short of Arceus himself fear her."

"Phy." Hannah says tapping my shoulder to get my attention.

"Yeah, no more talk, we have a match to win."

"Right."

The three of us step onto the field just as the last rod goes up.

"Now folks, this is just a light precaution, for everyone's safety. Not only do we have a legendary trainer in our midst, but he is also a guardian to probably one of the most powerful electric type Pokémon in existence."

"Now Hannah no matter what they say do not let it get to you, concentrate on the match, if you can do that we will go out for ice cream tonight."

"Phy?!"

"Yes, topped however you want with whatever you want."

"Phy!"

"Now is this corner we have the legendary trainer and guardian Matthew Samuels, and the beautiful electric gym leader, Elesa Boltsworth!"

"And in this corner we have Lt. Dan Surge and his beautiful partner the fabulous, Diantha Carmichael."

"You mean we are facing a champion and a gym leader?"

"Yeah, well I kinda forgot they were here..."

"Well it just knocks one more person off my list to defeat, because I have already defeated Lt. Surge."

"Really..."

"Yep, but Ms. Diantha is a new one. I think I have her battle data, but I have to check."

"Battle data?"

"Yep, I study every gym leader, elite four member down to what moves they use the most based on situations."

"You mean..."

"Yep, I have your data in here as well. Hence why I followed your style of battling." I explain as I pull out Ambers Pokéball and release her at my side.

"But..."

"It's alright, we shall battle another time, but for now let's take these two down."

"Right."

"Raichu, Gardevoir, let's go!"

"Zebstrika, Hannah you are up!"

As I set Hannah down and she walks on the field I can feel Lt. Surge cringe.

"You never used her in our battle... why now?"

"She wants to battle and I promised her she could, hence why all the lightning rods."

"Are you alright there Mr. Surge?"

"Yeah... I'll be fine, let's just get this over with."

"Now, there must have been something I am forgetting about Ms. Diantha..."

"What..."

"Gardevoir, it's time! Mega evolution!"

"Damn..."

"What's...?"

"It was something, we have only recently discovered, it's another form of evolution that only will last for a match, seeing the lovely Ms. Diantha using that from the get go means she knows exactly what she is up against."

"Will it become an issue?"

"Maybe but we have yet to face any mega evolutions as of yet so I have no idea how this match will go."

"But..."

"Just battle like you would any other time, we got this."

Elesa nods, and we proceed with the match.

"Hannah, Thundershock on Raichu!"

"Phy!"

"Raichu block it and fight back with your Thunder!"

Both Pokémon attack, and the bolt of electricity intersect. After not even a second the attack from Raichu, is annihilated forcing the oversized mouse to dodge.

"What?!"

"Go Hannah!"

"Phy!"

"Right into thunder punch!"

In a flash she disappears and gives Raichu less than an eighth of a second to even think of dodging. And is struck full force by the attack.

"So fast!"

"Way to go Hannah!"

Elesa and Diantha just stand still gaping in awe at her power, completely forgetting that this was and is a tag team match.

"Elesa, you might want to take advantage of this pause." I comment not taking my eyes off of the sheep Pokémon.

"Oh right, Zebstrika use wild charge!"

Zebstrika plows into mega Gardevoir with full force, and seems slightly phased by the attack

"Raichu, you okay?"

"Wow that is the first Pokémon I have ever seen even survive one of her punches."

"First?!"

"Yes, first but it will be the last."

"Raichu, mega punch!"

"Hannah, protect!"

"Zebstrika, flame charge!"

And before Raichu can hit the barrier, Elesa's Pokémon rams him like a freight train.

"Raichu!"

"Raichu is unable to battle."

"Diantha, do something!"

"Consider it done, with all the powering up we have done, we should have no problem. Gardevoir psychic!"

The attack comes out of the blue, and catches the two of us off guard.

"Phy!"

"Don't worry Hannah, Thundershock!"

She attacks, pushing a bit more voltage into the attack.

"Take it easy Hannah, we don't want a repeat of last time!"

The attack hits Gardevoir but she swats it away like a mosquito.

"What?!"

"Strong..."

"But that move came at a price..."

"How so?"

"Look."

Elesa takes a better look at Gardevoir, and see her hand has turned black.

"But..."

"She may have been able to deflect it, but no one, and I mean no one, comes out of her attacks unscathed."

"Diantha, you might want Nurse Joy to care for her when this match is over, your Gardevoir may never be able to use that hand again."

"Grr..."

"Electivire, let's go!"

"Oh, no..."

"What?"

"I feel this battle it, may be a bit tricky now."

"His motor drive ability?"

"Yeah, if the electricity doesn't knock him out his own speed will."

"You mean..."

"Yeah."

"Hannah, whatever you do don't attack Electivire."

"Phy?"

"We want him defeated, not dead."

"Phy."

"Dead?"

"You saw what she did, and I know for a fact it won't be the electricity that takes him out of this match."

"You mean..."

"Yeah, your Electivire, would be moving faster than his body can handle, crippling him for life, if not killing him from impact."

"You talk a lot like you know everything there is to know about electric types."

"Not entirely, but I've covered almost every region in a pursuit to help her, and encountered Pokémon you haven't even heard of. So I can say with confidence that I do know almost all their is to know except for one thing."

"What's that oh guardian?"

"How to properly utilize her power."

"Properly utilize?"

"You wanna know why these lightning rods are up? I will show you."

"But..."

"Referee, this attack is pure for display and demonstrative purposes. And I can assure you no one will get hurt."

The ref nods, and I turn back to my Pokémon.

"Hannah, we are exempt for this, for this move only use fifty percent, no more. Understand?"

"Phy."

"Now turn around and hit me with your thunderbolt."

Everyone's eyes including Elesa's, turn to that of pure shock.

"Elesa I suggest you either stand next to me or get off the field."

"But."

"Make a choice, now."

"Then I will stay."

"As you wish. Hannah, do it."

The entire crowd watching nearly leaps out of the stands, to stop us.

"Phy!"

Hannah leaps into the air. And charges her attack.

"Whatever happens do not move from this spot."

"But..."

"Trust me."

Elesa nods and looks back up and Hannah.

She unleashes her attack and the bolt heads right at us.

"Move!" Surge shouts with authority in his voice.

But to the amazement, of everyone around many of the lightning rods begin to draw in the attack. Inches before impact the bolt passes harmlessly in front of us and hits a rod nearby. The entire bolt of lightning enters the rod and is grounded. The rod overwhelmed with current, then explodes with power.

"Get down!" I shout pulling Elesa down and protecting her to avoid any shrapnel and Amber beside me intercepts any headed for the crowd.

Hannah lands with grace on the field, and a smoke covers our presence. Seconds later it vanishes and we are revealed to be unharmed.

"Are you alright?" I ask pull the two of us back onto our feet.

Elesa's legs give out and she falls to her knees.

"Such power..."

"You see, that is the kinda power she has, and that wasn't even her full power. Hell I don't think we have ever had to use her full power..."

The crowd is still cringing at the display of power.

"Now I did this for one reason, to teach you not to underestimate a Pokémon's power, don't fear Pokémon like her. All you have to do is respect them. If you fear and disrespect them, then honestly I don't know. This has only happened once, but the last opponent to fear her power is still to this day in a coma."

"She is just like every other Pokémon, except she just has a hell of a lot of power within her little body. The power you have within your homes? Thank her for it, because we go to power plants around the regions and pour a chunk of her power into them."

Gasps and awes are heard all over the field.

"Referee, my demonstration is over if my opponents would like to continue, I think that would be wonderful."

The ref, brought out of his stupor turns and looks at the Pokémon and at the trainers.

"Electivire..."

"Stop, we..."

"No, I did not just display that to scare you. It was a tool for teaching, if you end this battle in forfeit, you will not only break her heart, but I may just have to pull myself out of the match."

"But..."

"All she has ever wanted was to be able to control her power and battle without either almost killing or worse. She has fun here, this is who she is and I wouldn't trade her for the world."

"Elesa, are you still able to continue?"

"Yes, just..."

But she falls back to her knees.

"I can't..."

"It's alright... since I can plainly see everyone needs to catch their breath, ref can we postpone this match?"

The ref looks back at the judges, and gets a nod.

"How long do you need?"

"How long can we ask for?"

"I can authorize up to three hours but seeing the state of the field, we can start after breakfast tomorrow. Since we still have another show then."

"Then tomorrow after breakfast. That will give everyone a chance to take care of things."

I nod, and the referee makes his announcement.

I pick up Elesa, and Hannah. Placing Elesa on my back and Hannah on my head. As I look around very few people in the crowd have yet to move. I can only assume they are still trying to comprehend what they have just seen and heard.

"Zebstrika, come on."

10 minutes later we arrive at the Pokémon center, and Nurse Joy allows Elesa a room to rest. Her Pokémon lies down in her room, and I tuck her in.

"Thanks..."

"If you want I can go grab you something to eat..."

"I'm fine, thank you."

As I start to leave, Zebstrika looks up.

"Wait..."

"What is it?"

"Could you please stay for a bit, at least until I can fall asleep?"

"Sure."

I take a seat in a chair next to the bed, and Hannah sits in my lap.

As I pet her head, she coos softly and Elesa stairs at the ceiling.

"So she has never gone to full power?"

"Nope, she almost hits sixty percent when we are at the plants, but..."

"But what?"

"Sigh... only one time did she ever go full power and that was just as she evolved."

"What happened? "

"I was still young at the time and we were playing like any other day. Someone who was new to the area, had taken a liking to her and tried to buy her off the family. Even offered large sums of money to get her, but mom and dad said no. So when he tried to take her by force... he, his men, and anyone else he brought with him did not make it through the afternoon..."

"What... happened...?"

"Not only did Hannah evolve to protect not only herself and our family, but she reduced the buyer and his men to nothing more than dust."

Elesa's eyes go wide in shock and she tries to sit up.

"Elesa, I know this is shocking but you need to rest..."

"Elesa!"

"Sam!"

"I had to take a call during your final match, and when I get back the stands are nearly empty and the referee is even gone. What happened?"

"Just had a little accident during the match. And my partner, took it upon himself to carry me here."

"Did you get hurt anywhere?"

"No, she just collapsed from shock during the match. Nurse Joy looked here over and said she should be fine by tomorrow afternoon."

"Sigh... well I guess I'll half to make some adjustments to the schedule, and hopefully we can make up any lost time."

"Adjustments?"

"Yes, meaning the breaks we take after flights and transitions will have to be taken out."

"What about..."

"Oh and your gym battle tomorrow will have to be rescheduled..."

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"You can take away my breaks, but my gym battles..."

"Well too bad, your modeling career comes first."

"Says who?"

"Says your contract with the company."

"My contract also says that..."

"Just shut up! I know what your contract says! I've read that damn thing fifty times over and know most if not all of it by heart. But I am your manager, so you better shape up or ship out."

"Fine, I don't need you."

"Really?! Who's going to get you where you need to be then? "

"Enough."

"And who's..."

"I said enough!"

Both of them are silent instantly

"Sam, the lady said you are done, drop your book and your phone and get out before I throw you out."

"Oh please, you couldn't..."

Before he can blink I have him by the belt buckle and shirt.

"Alright! Just put me down!"

After I drop him back to the ground he takes out his notebook and cell phone and places them on the table before walking back towards the door.

"And If I ever hear from you again, so help me Arceus..."

And before I can finish the statement he is gone.

"I return to Elesa's room and take a seat."

"Um..."

"Don't worry about it."

"But..."

I take a deep breath before answering.

"Trust me Elesa, you need not worry about a thing. Now get some rest, and I'll take care of getting you on track."

"Thanks..."

As Elesa falls asleep I pick up the phone and address book left on the table, before walking into the foyer.

I pull out my own cell phone, and dial the number listed for the company located on the back of the company phone.

"Redbird agency, how my I direct you call?"

"Yes, my name is Matthew Samuels and need to speak with President Trent, is he in today?"

"I'm sorry he isn't..."

"Then could you put me through to his secretary Mrs. Cherry?"

"Just one moment please..."

The phone rings a few times before I get an answer.

"This is Mrs. Cherry, to whom do I own the pleasure of speaking with."

"Hello Mrs. Cherry."

"Matthew?"

"Yes, mam."

"It's so good to hear from you! How's your mother doing?"

"Last I checked she was still kicking, but that's not why..."

"You wanna talk to the president?"

"Yes could you put me through? Or is he busy?"

"He's on the phone with a manager at the moment..."

"Would that manager happen to take care of Ms. Boltsworth?"

"Yes... how..."

"When he finishes, just give him a mess..."

"Oh, he just finished, lemme put you through."

"Thanks..."

After another moment of waiting.

"Hello this is Trent."

"Pres., how are things?"

"If you can forgive my lack of formality, pretty shitty at the moment, what can I help you with?"

"That was Elesa's agent you just got off the phone with right?"

"Yes but..."

"He was pushing her a bit too hard, and I had to step in."

"Sigh... he's the second one this month...and it's going to be hell finding her a new one..."

"Well Pres. That's why I called, let me do it."

"You? But..."

"You know I'm good and besides you hand-picked me to begin with, plus you oversaw my training."

"That's true, but why the sudden interest?"

"Well she was my battle partner during her current show and I'm kinda up for a change of pace for a bit."

"Change of pace? But what about..."

"She would still come, and we would still do what we need to do, just working things out accordingly."

"Alright... it will save me the paperwork at least, just sit tight and I'll get you your equipment."

"Thanks Pres. I look forward to working with you again."

"No thank you, you just saved me a massive headache and a shitload of paperwork."

"Sure."

"Oh, before I go where are you?"

"Floaroma Town Pokémon center. And I have Elesa's company phone."

"Alright, just hand that in when you return and Mrs. Cherry will take care of it from there."

"Understood."

I hang up the phone and walk back to her room closing the door behind me.

Just as I sit down Elesa wakes up.

"It's all taken care of."

"What?"

"Say hello to your new manager."

"You?"

"Yep."

"But..."

"I talked to President Trent himself, he will take care of everything..."

Not even a moment later someone knocks on the door.

"Well it looks like it's already been done, coming!"

I open the door, and take the package from the Pokémon.

"What's that?"

"The new manager's kit."

"Say what?"

"One of my sisters, two of my brothers, and my mother does a couple of shows, all work for his agency, so I've met and been trained by him."

"Wow..."

I sit down and open the box.

"Ah, looks like he did decided to test out the new hardware."

"What do you mean?"

"It's a virtual reality headpiece that can do everything this address book, and phone can."

"Really?"

"Yeah, plus one of my other brothers has been working on a few modifications for it so I think we should be in good hands."

I pull out the company phone and wirelessly tie it into the headpiece and download all the contacts into the head piece.

"Okay, now I don't need this anymore, onto the address book and calendar."

As I pull the book out I see a note in the box.

Dear Matthew,

Give Elesa the week to recover and time to return back to Nimbasa city. I'll take care of the appointments she will miss.

Sincerely, Mrs. Cherry

"Well that makes things easier."

"What does?"

"The Pres. gave you the rest of the week off to recover. We can still do your gym matches, but otherwise you are good until I can get you looked at by the company."

"Please don't..."

"What is it?"

"Those company doctor's don't know their heads from there ass's."

"Well don't you worry, that sister I told you about is a physician that is contracted by the company. I think you will be in good hands."

"Thanks..."

"So, I'll get in touch with the judges and let them know."

"But what about..."

I point towards her Zebstrika.

"It looks like Hannah found a new playmate."

"Aww...That's sweet."

"I think she will be fine. Now you get some rest and don't worry about anything."

"Okay..."

As Elesa drifts back into slumber, I make a few calls and begin uploading the former managers address and calendar book into mine. After about 20 minutes, it's finished and everyone in the room had fallen to sleep.

'Well I guess since it is a bit late I can get everyone's food ready and wake everyone up.'

A short time later, I wake Elesa up and prep her a meal.

"So what do you want to eat?"

"Well I haven't eaten since..."

"Lemme guess, last night?"

"Yeah..."

"You need to eat more, Elesa starving yourself won't make you as thin as you want, plus in my opinion at least looking like you eat well is better looking than not."

"But..."

"All you need to do is eat right, it's not always by how much you eat but what you eat."

"Alright..."

"Then I will be back with your meal, is there anything you won't eat?"

"No, not really..."

"Good, that makes things easy."

I step into the cafeteria and grab a tray and fill it with food that would be good to satisfy her caloric intake, but still be good to eat. I return to her room and set the food in front of her.

"Now, this may look like a...lot"

Before I can say anything else, Elesa is eating everything on the tray.

"So good..."

"Um if you don't mind what has Sam been feeding you?"

"Well if we were running late it would be something small, if we had time it would be a quick salad..."

"How often did that happen?"

Elesa thinks for a minute and I take the initiative.

"Yeah, no more of that. You will eat after each appointment, and I will take care of that."

"So I take it you have a meal plan then?"

"Kind of, but it's for someone trying to put on weight not trying to maintain a figure. But my mother was a top chef of her time, and still is to this day. You may put on probably no more than five pounds, but that will be what we have to work with."

"Five pounds!"

"Hey it's better than any more, but by my guesstimate that should be the maximum amount you gain."

"Sigh..."

"What about exercise?"

"Huh?"

"How often did Sam have you working out?"

"Well..."

I'll take that as a no. I'll also work in for at least an hour a day, a short workout routine that will help. That way, you will always be in perfect shape."

Bing*

"What was that?"

"Company advertising, and notices."

"Advertising?"

"Upcoming shows, photo shoots, things like that."

"So... what's next?"

"Well you rest up until tomorrow, I'll pick us up a rental. Get you to the airport, and get you back to Unova."

"Okay..."

"So anything else you would like to know?"

"Yeah, all of your Pokémon look so well kept, how do you do it?"

"Well I give them a bath, at the end of the week, and yesterday was the day they got theirs."

"Even your Shinx and Flaaffy?"

"Yep."

But how do you keep them from shocking you?"

"Star has perfect control of her electricity, we could all be soaked, and she could pull of an electric attack and the only thing that gets hurt are her opponents."

"But…"

"All electric types are different, even those of the same species, Hannah wouldn't be able to pull of anything close to what Star does."

"Oh..."

"But nevertheless we are still working hard to give her that control."

"So..."

"Well we will catch a flight back, either tomorrow or the day after depending on how well your body is feeling."

"Okay... but my gym match..."

"Oh that's right, well then I guess we better get you up and at around then."

"But..."

"Just rest, for now and we will work things out in the morning."

Elesa settles back into her bed and after fifteen minutes finally returns back to sleep.

"Sleep tight Elesa."

After tucking Hannah and the rest of our Pokémon in, I return to the comfort of the chair, and fall asleep myself.

XXX

After getting the two of us back to Unova, I got Elesa back on track with her modeling career.

After paying a visit home and burrowing a few recipes from my mother. And getting her exercise routine into place

Within a few days she was eating better than before, performing much better in her roles, and looking better than she was before I took over.

Hell, she even couldn't recognize herself after a few months had past.

And in appreciation for getting her where she is. Not only did your mother give me what many men would be envious of, a kiss on the cheek, but allowed me to take her out on a date.

"A date?"

"Yep, our first date was not only a dinner, and a game. But your mother was, to be honest the last person I expected to be interested in sports."

"What did you see?"

"Well if I remember correctly after we had an Italian dinner, we went to see the baseball game between the Electric Electabuzz and the Poisoness Arbok."

"Did you finally confess your love daddy?"

"Not quite sweetie, but I will say this, after the game I couldn't take your mother off my arms even with a crowbar."

"Hey! I wasn't holding on that hard!"

"Tell that to my arm… I couldn't feel it for 2 hours after we finally got you home."

Elesa blushes a bit before crossing her arms in defiance and mumbles something about getting me back later.

"But never the less, that time I spent with your mother was one of the best hours of my life."

"What were the other times daddy?"

"Well to be honest sweetie, I have too many to count… but, if I were to narrow it down it would be the day your mother and I got married, and the day you two were born."

"What happened next?"

"To be honest the next few months went by in a flash, she was eating exercising, and performing, acting, and presenting herself like an athlete."

"Wow!"

"And then came the day, when we finally decided to move into an apartment together… ouch, let me rephrase that, I moved into her apartment."

"Why is that daddy?"

"We had originally planned to find one that could fit the two of us, but after a few weeks of searching nothing short of buying a house suited our tastes so I sold my apartment off, and moved in with her."

XXX

After about six months of taking care of Elesa, her career to on a whole new look. And things were really looking up for her image and physique.

"And then what happened daddy?"

"Well, we got closer as the days went by and eventually I built up the courage to ask your mother on a date."

"But didn't you take her on a date before?"

"Yeah, but it was actually her idea. I wasn't the one to initially ask."

"So in other words she asked allowed you to take her on a date first, and then you built up courage to formally ask her out?"

"Yep, isn't that right honey?"

"Uh - huh, I think we went to a cafe in Kalos where we were doing a commercial for something..."

"Ah yes, I believe it was a cafe Diantha was known for eating at."

"What happened next, daddy?"

"Well after we had a nice dinner we retired to our hotel room, and had a nice shower…"

"You and mommy shared a room?"

"Yeah, but we slept in different beds though."

"Oh..."

"Now that night, after I had gotten out of the shower. I saw Elesa staring out at the rain..."

"Elesa, you alright?"

Silence and the rain drops on the window fill the room, and I hesitate to ask again.

I pull a shirt on, and walk up beside her. Fear had filled her eyes.

"Elesa? "

She looks up at me with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

A lightning flash fills the window and she wraps her arms quickly around my waist and buries her face in my stomach.

"Elesa?"

"Please..."

"Are you scared of lightning?"

Her body shivers violently in response.

"Hey, look at me."

Her head shakes still buried in my shirt.

"Elesa, I'm going to put something on your head, it will help calm you."

She nods, and after a moment I get her to release her grip on me.

I rummage through my bag and pull out a pair of headphones.

Lightning flashes again and I feel her clinging to my waist again.

"Sigh..."

I turn around and place the headphones over her ears.

She instantly notices that sound doesn't fill her senses anymore. And she looks up at me.

I mouth to her, 'better?'

She nods, and wraps her arms around my neck. I give her a kiss on the forehead, and she looks up at me with longing.

I put my headpiece back on and tether into her headphones.

"Can you hear me Elesa?"

She nods and whispers her thanks.

"Now, you wanna try and go to sleep?"

She nods and I lead her to her bed. After I tuck her in and turn around, I feel her tugging on my shirt.

"You want me to lie next to you?"

She nods, and scoots over.

I lie down next to her, and wrap my arm around her shoulders and hold her close.

"Matthew..."

"What is it Elesa?"

"I love you..."

"I know, and I love you too."

"Please..."

"Are you sure?"

"I want us to be together."

"Then together we will be, always."

And your mother and I did many things that night, that to be honest isn't really something I can tell you two.

"Aww..."

Well we woke up the next morning and I walk up to the window and look outside. The rain had stopped and left the city looking magical.

After us both got a shower I drove us to the airport and got back to Unova a week later, for her next photo shoot.

About two weeks later we are doing a photo shoot in Nimbasa, just after she had a battle with a challenger, and half way through I was on the phone with the president's secretary Mrs. Cherry discussing various topics with her when I see your mother disappear from the set faster than I thought possible...

"Hold on Mrs. Cherry... Elesa just vanished."

"Alright..."

I find her in the ladies room tossing her lunch in the toilet.

"Elesa darling, you alright?"

Drier heaving can be heard, and I step into the restroom and find her in one of the stalls. I move in and rub her back soothingly.

I pull a water bottle out of my pack, and when she finally calms down, I allow her to drink it, to wash the taste out of her mouth.

"Was it something I ate?"

"Probably not, but I'll call up my sister and set up an appointment..."

Bing*

"Speak of the devil."

"What?"

"She just messaged me."

"Oh..."

"You think you can continue?"

She blows chunks into the toilet again.

"I'll take that as a no, I'll go talk with the photographer and let him know."

"Okay..."

"Then we will go see sis, as she is expecting us."

"Thanks..."

"I'll be back in a moment..."

I get up and step out of the restroom and return to the studio.

I fill the photographer in and thank and apologize to him. As I return to the bathroom to pick up Elesa, she is already waiting outside still looking pale.

"Come on sweetie, we will take things slow."

Half way through the building her legs give out and I have to resort to carrying her back to the car.

"Thank you, Matthew..."

"Just rest Elesa, I'll wake you when we get there."

As I close the door she falls asleep, and I begin the trip to Diane's clinic.

Later on that day, Diane calls me into the room to discuss her ailment.

"So sis what did she catch?"

"Well, little brother she didn't catch anything."

"Well that's good, but that..."

"You know where I'm going with this right?"

"You mean..."

"Congratulations, little brother you and Elesa are having a baby."

Elesa sits still blushing while I stand still in shock.

"And that's when you found out that mommy was pregnant with us?"

"Well to be honest, we didn't know twins but we knew it was something."

"Did mommy's career suffer daddy?"

"Actually, it took a 360 degree turn, all her fans and producers changed their product line and views to suit the style."

Now, this was more geared towards mothers, but nonetheless your mother was a shining star during those six months of fame.

"What happened next daddy?"

Well the craze died down, and by the time you two were about to be born the president required Elesa go on her maternity leave until you two were born and got a little older.

So, now that our family, well most of the family, knew that the first grandchild was on the way. We had a lot of preparations to do…

"Alright sis, thanks I think I better pay a visit to mother dearest and start preparing before word gets out to…"

She looks up at me with her eyes wider than I have ever seen before.

"You just sent the message out didn't you?"

She nods.

"Sigh… well I…"

Suddenly my headpiece vibrates so much I have to remove it to save my brain the torment, after several minutes it finally stops and I can safely put it back on.

"Alright, well I guess I better quell this wildfire before it reaches the media…"

"No need little brother, I only sent it to the family, and so far everyone knows what you do now, so the only other person I can say that you might get a call from would be…"

Bzzt*

"The President…"

"Pardon me…"

"Hello Matthew? President Trent here, your sister…"

"Yes, it is true, please don't blow this out of proportions…"

"That was my first question, and as of right now, how many…"

"Just the family and you."

"Good, now, I will take care of Elesa's schedule 'til Monday next week, you need to prepare you and her until then."

"Thank you, boss."

"You are most welcome, now call your mother, I'd hate to be on your side if she has found out after everyone else."

"Your right, thanks boss, I'll keep you posted."

I end the call, and open up my speed dial to call mom's cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Mother! How are you today?"

"Doing wonderful, just finishing up a book. To what do I owe this wondrous phone call?"

"Well mother, I have wonderful news is father around?"

"No, should I..."

"No I'll tell him when I get there, I just wanted you to know first."

"Alright you have my attention, what's the news?"

"Well mother, Elesa…"

"What is it dear?"

"Elesa is…"

"Well spit it out, don't keep this old women is suspense!"

"Alright, you are going to be a grandmother."

The other end of the phone goes silent.

"Mother?"

Still no sound.

"Mommy?"

"Matthew Thomas Samuels!"

The power and volume behind her voice is so great I have to take my headpiece away from my ear, to avoid any hearing loss.

"Mother…"

"You and Elesa are due at the house for dinner tonight, I will leave it to you to inform your father."

"As you wish mother…"

The phone call ends, and Elesa steps up behind me and places a hand on my shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing darling, but we are due for dinner at my parents' house tonight."

"That's wonderful!"

"No… it's not…"

"Why?"

"I have to be the one to tell father…"

"Well that shouldn't be so bad…"

"Elesa darling, I am the youngest sibling in the family, and I am the first to give them a grandkid. It was supposed to have been my eldest brother…"

"Well then, he…"

"Please Elesa, don't say anything else about it, I'm already dreading the ride over there…"

"What about…"

"All appointments have been taken care of by the president 'til the end of the week, so we can prepare." I reply as I see the message pop up on my headset.

"Well that was nice of him."

Trust me, we will need it.

I bid my older sister adieu and lead Elesa to the car, and multitude of appointments already preset for the coming months.

The drive to White Forest, was long and agonizing and the two of us arrived with plenty of time to spare.

"Well, I guess it's time to face it."

"Hey…"

I look up at my girlfriend and soon to be mother of my kids.

"There is no need to be afraid, I will be right there with you the whole time."

"Thank you love, you don't know how much that means to me."

She puts on that loving smile I fell in love with and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Besides what could be so bad…"

"My father…"

"Your father knows who I am."

"It's not you I'm worried about."

"What's the worst he could do?"

I look at her with a pale face that could make ghost Pokémon scared.

"Don't look at me like that."

"Sigh… let's just get this over with, the sooner it gets done the better."

I open the rear car door and pull Hannah out of her car seat. I carry her up the steps with Elesa at my side, and knock on the door.

"Just a minute!"

The door opens and their stands my mother beaming brighter than the sun.

"Good afternoon mother, we decided to come early, can we come in?"

"Of course, and you can put Hannah down, I just finished sweeping the floor."

"As you wish mother."

I set Hannah down, and she glomps my mother's leg before I can blink.

"Hello there my sweet little Hannah, are you hungry?"

"Phy!"

"Good, follow me and I'll get you a little snack."

"Is father is in study mom?"

"No, he's running on the track in the back yard, he should be finishing up in the next 10 minutes."

"Thank you mother."

"Oh and Matthew can you come here please?"

"Sure… yes?"

"I will allow you use of my recipes during her pregnancy, but under no circumstance are they to be put into that headpiece of yours, is that clear?"

"As you wish mother, would you also happened to have a list of things I should start getting?"

"I already sent that to your email, but for right now, I suggest you start taking these recipe books out to the car, before your father gets back in."

I look over in the direction, she pointed to see ten 5" binders filled with recipes.

"Arceus, mother, is that all for those kinds of diets?"

"Yes, you can never be too careful."

"Alright mother, I will move them now and take excellent care of them until they can be returned."

"Good boy, now run along I need to have a small talk with your girlfriend."

As she walks out of the kitchen, I begin to pick up the binders on the table and move them to my car.

Just as I finish up with the last set, my father returns inside with a towel around his neck.

"Ah, Matthew! So good to see you my son! What brings you to the house on this fine day?"

"Good day to you as well father, I needed to pick up a few things from mother, as well as a few other things. Do you have a minute?"

"Of course son, I will always have a moment for all of my children, please take a seat."

Father returns outside to the porch and walks up to his personal bar, and starts to mix various juices and berries, while I take a seat overlooking his manmade lake.

After finishing his preparations, he takes a seat next to me.

"So my son, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well father…"

"It's alright, you know you can tell me anything."

I nod, and mentally prepare myself.

"Dad, now bear with me on this, but…"

Honk, Honk*

"What in the world?!"

The two of us, get up and walk around to the side of the house, nine cars pull into the house and their occupants vacate the vehicles.

"What is the whole family doing here?"

"Mother, father!"

Mom quickly exists the house trying to give us a bit of alone time, but it's too late.

"Son, it looks like there is a bit of a celebration going on and I am the last to know. Care to explain?"

"Sigh… I was hoping to tell you before that happened, but fate is a cruel mistress."

"That she is, now tell me what is the news?"

"Father, Elesa and I are going…"

"Going to…what my son?"

"You are going to be a granddad."

Dad stands in shock for a brief moment before dropping his drink and lifting me up in a bear hug.

"Congratulations my boy!"

Before I can reply, he starts spinning me around before dropping me back to the ground.

"This is wonderful, I guess your mother already knows, all things considered?"

"Yes, Diane was the main reason I had to rush over here to tell you two."

"Ah… Diane, my little girl could never keep her mouth shut when it came to family matters."

"So, father…"

"You need not say anything else my son, all I request for now is to speak with her."

"As you wish father, last I checked she was in the living room with mother."

"Excellent, now go greet your brothers and sisters."

"As you wish." I reply with a bow

Father returns inside while I continue towards the front of the house.

"And there is the man of the hour!"

"You guys almost blew a gasket in about eight different places in my brain…"

"Silly little brother…"

"Next time, message me before you pull something like that. I was literally seconds from filling father in 'til all of you showed up."

My brothers and sisters just stand there before laughter suddenly fills our front yard.

"Sorry little brother, we just had to put a little pressure on ya, its tradition ya know?"

"Oh ha-ha, very funny…"

"So where is Ms. Elesa, I'm dying to meet my future sister in law?"

"She's inside having a talk with father…"

"Matthew!"

"And there is my queue, Lets go!"

And all ten of us, start full on sprinting for the door.

XXX

"Heh, you've gotten faster little brother."

"Either that or you've gotten slower Chris."

"So, Diane how far along is she?"

"Well only about three weeks, I'll see her again, next month and by month five we should know the gender of our new little nephew or niece."

"It would be better to say nephew and niece."

"And, father?"

"Yes, and my son."

"And you know this how?"

"It's in our families' blood, my boy! It's in our blood."

"Please explain."

"Well, as far back as our family has recorded, all male children born to the family usually end up with a wonderful wife and on their first birth end up having anywhere between two and four."

"Two and four?"

"Yep."

"So, what about the girls?"

"Well they end up not so lucky. We still don't know whether it's the male or female, but according to the family tree all the girls end up having a single child on their first birth."

"So what you are saying is every male of the families first kid, would either be twins, triplets or quadruplets?"

"That's right. And the girls only have one each time?"

"Yep, but also to note, after that first birth the families always had a single child after that."

"Wow… I never really thought about it that way…"

"And luckily, I came prepared."

"Prepared for what father?"

"Remember when you first became of age, Matthew?"

"Yeah, and we had that meeting before I left."

"Precisely."

"What about it dad?"

"The reason I waited, and why my forefathers waited was for a single reason."

"What's that?"

"The first child, to have successfully started a family on their own would be the one to inherit the family treasure."

"Family treasure?"

"Yes, it's a treasure that I just recently had renovated, slightly hoping that one of you would be the one to do so."

"What are you taking about father?"

"As stated in the family will passed down, from parent to child, the first one to continue the family line of their generation would be the inheritor of the Samuels property."

"Property?"

"Yes, a five acre plot of prime real estate, positioned on route five, would be left to him or her."

"But…"

"Now, you may choose to move in and you can choose to move elsewhere, but regardless it is your responsibility to maintain and keep it."

"So dad, how many do you think Elesa is going to have?"

"Is that a bet I hear Diane?"

"Actually dad, it is."

"Whoa, whoa… we are not betting how many she is going to have…"

"Why not?!"

"Elesa, my family is betting money on how many kids you are going to have, and that doesn't bother you?"

"Not in the slightest."

"I'm beginning to like your fiancé already, okay Diane I'm betting twins…"

After about an hour of taking bets, and placing all the money in a clear jar, we finish up dinner and begin to clean up.

"So little brother when is the wedding?"

"I stare at my brother blankly."

"Don't tell me you haven't planned for that… I mean you are going to marry her right?"

"Oh course I am! I mean she has sacrificed her own body to give me a family, why wouldn't I?"

"Just checking little brother, so when is it?"

"Well I haven't really…"

"Oh my Arceus, we have left the manager stumped on a date."

"I was waiting on the president to put things out on the media before…" I reply before we hear a piar of chopsticks hit the table

"Uh… Matthew?"

"Yes?"

"I think we might want to start planning…"

"Why is that?"

I look at the television screen, only to be placed into shock.

"Our entertainment headline for today, the lovely Electric Gym leader of Nimbasa city is not only getting married, but to top things off she is going to become a new mother. We go live to her house with reporter Cody Dotsworth, Cody?"

"Thanks Chuck, I am here live in front of the lovely Elesa Boltsworth household awaiting her return from her appointment to get an interview. But I will bring it to you live as soon as…wait I have just received word that she is with her manager and fiancé Matthew Samuels, on the Samuels property…"

"It was only a matter of time…"

"Damn it Pres…"

Bzzt*

"Hello?!"

"You need to get her out of there this instant!"

"Trent, who let this leak?!"

"I'm looking into it now, but it will not be long. I trust you have another place to camp out for a while…"

"Well…"

"I'll let you plan, call me if you need anything, in the mean time I'll find out who let this leak."

"Dad are the renovations done?"

"You mean on the family property?"

"Yes."

"Unfortunately no, but I do have another place you can stay."

"That is away from the media?"

"Yeah, it's in Undella town, along the coastline, and…"

"Sigh… no, we may as well face them, it will only fester if we leave now."

"But…"

Before anyone can try and change my mind, I am already dialing Mrs. Cherry's number.

"Yes this is Mrs. Cherry how may I…"

"Mrs. Cherry set up a news conference for Elesa, within the next few hours. We will take care of this today."

"Alright Matthew, and where would you like it?"

"The company press room, may as well pull some security as well."

"As you wish, I'll put things into place and contact the press. Be prepared for a mob upon returning to town."

"To be honest, I am expecting to see them by the time we leave the family grounds."

"Alright, see you when you arrive."

"Thank you, see you in a few hours."

XXX

And the two of us, drive back into town and start up the press conference. And trust me it was not a pretty sight. Questions left and right, for reporters from all over Unova, even a few from league officials.

"How did things turn out daddy?"

"Well better than I expected. After the press conference, everything picked up for a bit, and then just went back to normal."

"So mommy still did her normal thing?"

"Yep, well at least until she started to become too big for the new material, so after the she started to show about her third month in, all her photo shoots in new clothing lines practically disappeared."

"Disappeared?"

"Yep, but nevertheless, your mother pushed through it like a champion."

"And by the time she was 4 months along, the two of us got married."

"Was she beautiful daddy?"

"Of course she was, and she still is to this very day."

"Aww… thank you Matthew…" Elesa replies a blush covering her face

"No, thank you Elesa…"

"Okay my side of the story is finished, it's time for bed…"

"Aww…"

"But what about granddads bet, and a bunch of the other stuff?"

"I'll go over than when your mom tells her side, as to be honest that is about all I remember and besides, it's way past your bedtime, and we have a doctor's appointment tomorrow."

"Okay…"

"But don't you worry sweetie, all your questions will be answered next time."

"Okay…"

XXX

After the two were put to sleep I walk into the bedroom were my lovely wife is already lying down waiting for me.

"Both are asleep?"

"Yep, and taken their sleeping medication, they won't be waking up 'til morning."

"Good, cause I think a certain someone owes me some loving tonight."

"Oh, is that right, well I might be inclined to oblige you."

"Please Matthew, we haven't made love since I found out I was pregnant again."

"But…"

"I talked to Diane, and she even said it was fine to resume after the fifth month."

"Alright, but if I start to hurt you, then we stop okay?"

"Thank you…"

"The two of us, lock lips before our make out session begins…"

XXXX

Flaaffy-(f) Hannah

Riolu- (f) Amber

Murkrow- (m) Harvey

Shinx- (f) Star

Monferno- (f) Sarah

Oshawott- (f) Clair


End file.
